TOW the Closet
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: Did it ever bother you why there was a closet near the bathroom of Monica's apartment? What could be in there?
1. Prologue

"Oh yes, Janice, I miss you too… No, no, I miss you more… Ok, now, hang-up… No, you hang-up… No, you hang-up..." Joey then just grabbed the wireless phone from Chandler and turned it off. "Thank God you hung up! God, I can't take Janice! I mean, what the hell is the matter with me? I broke up with this woman for, I don't know, a number of times. And here I am **still** with her! I mean, the girl has magic or something! Every time I just broke up someone, she'd come swooping in, and me, feeling so vulnerable, starts to go out with her and having this dilemma of breaking up with her again!"

"You see, I don't get it why you couldn't just tell it straight to her face that you are breaking up with her." Joey asked as if wanting to get rid of Janice before she even has these sleepover sessions in their apartment.

"I am **not** a bad guy! I couldn't just do that and tell it to her face that I am breaking up with her again, for the nth time!" Chandler was now just in this perplexed state and all he wanted to do was break up with Janice without him actually doing it.

"Don't you think she's kind of used that? You know? You've done a couple of times. At least it wouldn't be something new, right?"

"I… I don't know man. I just need to clear my mind for a while. I need to think about this thoroughly, and by thoroughly, I mean getting drunk! Want to come with me?" Chandler asked, hoping to have a company while he's busy getting drunk.

"Sorry man, can't go. I've got a pretty hot date."

"Well, yeah, that's alright. Okay man, I better get going. Don't want to keep… beers waiting." With that, Chandler waved goodbye without Joey knowing that it would be the last time he'd see his friend.


	2. So long sweet slumber

It has been almost 56 days since the gang last saw Chandler. They were all worried sick as to where he might be right now. Was he kidnapped? Was he robbed? Was he tortured? Is he dead? Those were the thoughts that lingered in their minds. They can't help thinking about negative things since Chandler hadn't showed up in almost 2 months even if the police were helping them find him.

"What the hell happened to Chandler?" Rachel asked as if waiting for somebody to answer her.

"I don't know. He just told me that he was just going to a bar, to get drunk, to clear his mind from breaking up with Janice. If only I knew something was gonna happen to him that night, I would have come with him to the bar! Maybe we wouldn't be looking for him right now!" Joey was feeling guilty for not accompanying Chandler that night.

"Hey Joe, It's not your fault. You didn't know that would happen, right? It's not your fault okay." Ross was trying comfort Joey because since Chandler's disappearance, he had blamed himself for not going with him.

"Yeah Joe, don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault that Chandler's missing because you didn't go with him." Rachel reiterated.

"Don't you think Janice has something to do with this?" Phoebe thought aloud, hoping that somebody would agree with her thought.

"I don't think so? But do you guys think that she sensed that Chandler was breaking up with her?"

"I don't think so Rach, I mean Chandler was trying to be a **good man** and not letting her feel that he was breaking up with her. What the hell is going on! I couldn't believe that Chandler is still missing! Where the hell is he right now?" Joey's thoughts were now on his best friend's whereabouts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh my god, I can't believe we haven't been doing this since before! Why? Why? Why? Why didn't you tell me that you liked me too?" Chandler asked while he was busy brushing his lips against hers.

"I hell don't know. Maybe I've been a really really bad girl. And I am just paying for my sins." She answered with the same passionate kiss he gave her. After which, she broke free from it. "Honey, I got to go. Richard might wake up in a while. I don't want him to catch us doing this, right? I'll bring your breakfast over as soon as Richard leaves." Monica gave Chandler one last kiss before she locked the closet near the bathroom door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

TBC. I know the chapters are kind of short, but I like things that are shorter! Hehe! So every chapter is almost this short. Okay, now I'm just babbling words!

Please Read and Review!


	3. Stupid Cupid

I know that it took me a long time to update this fic of mine. Mainly because i kind of forgot the original story outline. So this next chapter is something new. It's something that my mind has processed while i was typing the first paragraph, and i think i know where it is heading. I hope that you would appreciate it and please read and review! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXO

Chandler hated it every time Richard was at home. He would hiss in his deep breath how much he hated it. When ever Richard was there, less time was spent with Monica. And if he even gets lucky, he would hear the both of them make love in their room.

And so, every time Richard was home, Chandler would busy himself doing other things. He would sometimes fill his mind with the moments that he shared with Monica, or sometimes he would play with his video game that Monica gave her so that he wouldn't feel bored. Surprisingly, the space inside Monica's closet was too big that it seemed like an independent apartment. It was so big that Monica helped Chandler decorate the place; it had a little kitchen where he could cook… well… his cereal; his bedroom, which was decorated with masculine wallpapers, and the bathroom, which had the same bathroom floor tiles as that of Monica's. It felt like home even if he was hid inside the closet for almost 2 months.

One afternoon, while Chandler was in his 'room' playing with his video game, he suddenly heard someone calling out his name.

"Chandler!" a childlike voice called out.

"God?" Chandler sarcastically responded.

"No, dumb ass, it's me Cupid."

_Cupid? What the hell._ Chandler thought to himself. Then he replied. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no, I'm for real. Look behind you." Cupid told him.

Chandler was shocked to see a boy, just about four years old with gold, curly hair. He had a pale complexion and sort of a plump physique, but most importantly, he had wings of a dove and had a bow and arrow stuck at his back. "Oh my god! What the hell are you?" Chandler asked.

"I thought you were a statistical analysis and data reconfiguration guy? I'm Cupid! You just called out my name!" the little creature replied.

"Are you for real?" Chandler questioned, his voice now becoming shaky.

"Pinch me." Cupid commanded

Chandler, with every ounce of doubt, tried to do what the kid had just said. He pinched the kid at his cheeks, it was soft. After which he said. "Oh my god, you are real!" Chandler could no longer take the madness that was happening, and so he fainted.

TBC.


	4. Crazy in Love

I hope this chapter would clear things up a bit.:)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey big guy, you okay now

"Hey big guy, you okay now?" Cupid asked Chandler immediately when he gained consciousness.

"Oh my… you're still here. It wasn't a dream!" Chandler shrugged his head in disbelief. "I thought it was all a dream… Monica…the closet… you… little… child or kid of some sort."

"I'm Cupid." He stated once more.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." Chandler was now trying to imitate his high-pitch voice, but it came out quite creepy. Then he continued. "What the hell is happening? Is this all true? I mean. I am so confused with everything right now."

"You're in Monica's closet!" Cupid reiterated as if Chandler didn't know where he was.

"I know… but why are **you** here? I mean, I thought… When Monica first saw me…" Chandler was lost in words. "I don't know anything. Everything's just too clouded. I even can't remember how I got here in the first place!" Chandler admitted.

"I think I might know the answer to that question."

"Then please, tell me. How did I get here? Why are you here? Why does Monica have a closet that seems independent from her apartment?" Chandler was perplexed with the paranormal events that were happening to him.

"Okay, let me start. You are here in Monica's closet –Secret Closet, as I may say. In this closet, you would find all of Monica's possessions and belongings that not all her friends know of…" Cupid was then cut short with Chandler's question.

"Wait, so you mean I am in Monica's possession now? I'm like her 'stuff'?" Chandler wasn't sure if that was the right word to use.

"Yeah, something like that. Monica owns you now."

"But how…? When…? How did that happen? I'm still sort of confused!" Chandler was becoming impatient.

"Well maybe if you let me finish my explanation then things might be clearer." Cupid raised his voice for a bit and then continued. "Like what I was saying earlier, this closet holds some of Monica's most personal belongings that her friends don't usually know of." Cupid saw Chandler was still perplexed so he continued explaining. "Let's use my situation as an example. Since her early years, Monica had been obsessed with 'love'. Her ultimate dream was to find her prince charming and for them to live happily ever after. But as times passed and as she began living in the real world, she realized that her prince charming was no where to be found and that 'love' was just an ideology."

"How was that about you?" Chandler mused?

"Well, when Monica got married to Richard, she thought that he was her 'prince charming', but then with all of the crap that he does to Monica, it made her think whether or not he is her 'prince charming'. So one day, she went online and went to , she saw that I was up for bid and she won and then she got me." Cupid easily explained to Chandler.

"There is a website that sells saints?" Chandler was surprised with Cupid's last sentence.

"Hell yeah! Almost every one knows about it. You just google it, and our site would come up!"

"Wait, so what's the deal with you? I mean, now that Monica bought you? Are you just gonna use your bow and arrow and play love archery for Monica?" Chandler sarcastically asked.

"Half of what you said is right. No, I don't use my bow and arrow and aim to the man who is right for her, I show up to him, lock him in a place where no one could see or hear us." Cupid explained while his eyes were trying to relay a message to Chandler.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that **I** am Monica's 'prince charming'? That's why I'm here? Talking to you? In this closet?" Everything was starting to get clearer and clearer for Chandler.

"Yes. You got that right! I fixed up this whole place for you to become Monica's new possession aka Monica's love." Cupid said.

"So… oaky, let me sum this up. Monica bought you in an auction to help her find her prince even if she was married. And as Cupid, you found me and brought me here in this closet so that I could be with Monica because I am his prince charming?" Chandler cleared it up.

"Yup, that's basically it." Cupid nodded.

"So, this closet, is like the gateway to an alternate world wherein Monica and I could act as a couple?" Chandler added.

"Yeah. You really are a genius!" Cupid said mocking Chandler.

"Wait, so if I'm in this alternate world? Where am I in the 'real world'?" Chandler mused.

"Well… you're dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC.


	5. Black Holes and Revelations

Sorry if it took me this long to post the next update. Iwas struggling how to continue the story but I got it mapped out already. I still hope you would like this chapter.:)

--

"Whoa, whoa, I'm dead? As in my body's buried underground? I'm not part of the world?" Chandler was shocked with Cupid's revelation.

"Yes. But you're not buried. You're body and soul is in this closet. So basically you're just missing and your friends are finding you." Cupid answered casually.

"But… I mean… I don't want them to worry…" Chandler was saddened with the thought of his friends worrying about him.

"Hey, don't worry. Look at the upside; you get to choose the cause of your death. You just name it and I'll do it." Cupid said.

Chandler was taken aback with what Cupid had just said. He then remembered Ross's rhetorical question whether to die drowning or burning in a building. "What the hell. I don't want to!" Chandler said.

"Oh come on. At least you're with Monica right? Isn't that what you've longed for since you were young –unconditional love?"

Cupid was making a point. This is what Chandler clearly wants. He was having doubts at first, but decided to just play along with this whole thing as long as it means being with Monica. "Fine, fine. Just say died while saving a drowning child."

"Okay. Let me make this clear. I'm Cupid, not magic. Nobody would believe that. How about this: Died while being mugged." He suggested.

"What? Just being mugged? Not even because I was kidnapped by terrorists or anything?" Chandler was offended at first but then decided to just agree with him. "Whatever. Say what you want to say. Just don't…" Chandler was suddenly interrupted by Cupid.

"Yeah, yeah, I got to go. I just heard Monica. I don't want to disturb you two love birds. Bye-bye." Then, in a blink of an eye Cupid vanished. Chandler was left confused with everything. It was all a big blur.

Chandler then saw Monica coming at him. His heart was racing seeing the marvelous woman coming towards him.

"Hey handsome, sorry I had to leave for a while. Richard was making me do all those stuff and I couldn't get out of it. So, now that I'm here, how about we pick up from where we ended?" Monica was trying to seduce him.

Chandler welcomed the kiss Monica initiated. A lot of thoughts were swarming in Chandler's mind. He wanted to ask Monica but thought that it was inappropriate at that time, plus he thought that whatever thoughts were in his mind wouldn't do any benefit in their 'new secret relationship'. But Chandler couldn't help it anymore. He just wanted to ask Monica once and for all; hence, he broke from the kiss.

"Monica, there is something I need to ask." Chandler asked.

"Yes, honey, what's that?" Monica was oblivious of what Chandler was about to ask.

"This cupid thing… what is up with him?" Chandler asked straightforward.

"What Cupid?" Monica asked in bafflement.

"You know, the little, angel-like or saint-like chubby child? Cupid –bow and arrow? You know, the saint you bought through the internet? To entice me to stay here inside your closet for god knows how long? Any of those ring a bell? Chandler sarcastically asked.

"What are you saying Chandler? I don't understand any of those things that you're saying." Monica innocently replied.

TBC.

--

Please, please tell me what you think. Is it becoming more confusing than ever? Please leave your comments so i would know. Thanks.:)


End file.
